


爱之沉溺

by TripleEce



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleEce/pseuds/TripleEce
Summary: 补档，三部曲其二





	爱之沉溺

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost my fear of drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588681) by [iiscos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiscos/pseuds/iiscos). 



> 非常冷门的西皮，但是是个不错的故事

爱之沉溺

他们在航班起飞的前一夜呆在塞尔吉奥的屋子里，准确来说是他的地下室里。床垫拼在铺着地毯的地板上，收拾好的旅行箱在男孩儿们在外过夜的地方叠得像个堡垒。塞尔吉奥拿回来五个玻璃酒杯和半瓶威士忌的的时候加雷斯正在给大家分毯子。所有人对着塞尔吉奥不怀好意的露齿笑发出了呻吟。

“没门，兄弟。我讨厌这东西。”克里斯蒂亚诺捏了捏自己的鼻子，“我们明早得六点起床。”

“这会对你的睡眠有帮助的。”塞尔吉奥把一个杯子塞到不情愿的克里斯手里。“来吧！这点儿五个人喝，一点事都没有。而且我不会把它留着，我弟弟在我们走后会把它偷走。”

在西班牙人的示意下，他们围在了床垫的边缘——伊克尔、马塞洛、克里斯，还有加雷斯。

塞尔吉奥举起了自己的杯子：“在这里我同我的好朋友在一起庆祝大学的结束，这是结束也是开始。祝我们的余生快乐。”

他们在西班牙人的即兴演讲后喝干了自己的杯子，回到了分好的位置，拖过各自的毯子和枕头。加雷斯闭上眼睛，只能看见旋转的颜色，他心脏砰砰跳的声音淹没了夜晚的声音。哪怕没有朋友在他身边时不时的翻动声和明天等着他们的刺激旅行，加雷斯就已经很难独自入睡。在接下来的六周里他们会去南美，坐着豪华的邮轮“奇迹海岸号”穿越巨大的亚马逊深处。这条大河将贯穿他们的全部旅程——从秘鲁的盆地到哥伦比亚的北海岸，穿过巴西的丛林，最终拥抱大西洋的大入海口。这次旅行令人兴奋，却又苦乐参半，五个朋友将分享这次旅途。这将是他们最后的机会——最后一次奇妙的冒险——然后他们会回到城市中来，迈入成年人的生活。

当在他的邮轮房舱里发现一个陌生人的时候，加雷斯觉得自己应该感到忧虑——甚至愤怒。他身上什么都没有，皮肤上只有一层薄薄的水痕，还穿着塞尔吉奥到达利马的时候送给加雷斯的花衬衫。

“啊… _你在这里做什么_ _ **[1]**_ _——_ ”威尔士人磕磕绊绊地吐出那不好发音的外语音节，最后沮丧得表情抽搐，“哦，我在干什么——你在这里做什么？你到底是谁啊？”

那个人——男孩儿，容貌甜美、不会超过二十岁——茫然地转向加雷斯，他穿的花衬衫没扣扣子，身体一览无遗。

“这是我的房舱。”加雷斯说，他的眼睛坚定地看着对方的脸，“你不应该在这里。你听得懂吗？ _你会说英语吗_ _ **[2]**_？”

男孩露出自信的微笑，看起来迷人又费解，加雷斯觉得自己有点蠢。当那男孩大胆地走上前来时加雷斯感觉胃里可怕地在打结：他一步一步地走上来，直到加雷斯能看清他眼睛的颜色——那是一种深琥珀色，几乎是黑的。

男孩儿碰到了他的手腕，他的手掌潮湿且滚烫，贴在加雷斯苍白皮肤上。在加雷斯能反应过来这意料之外的触碰之前，急切的嘴唇贴上他的——那是一个热烈且放荡的吻——威尔士人为自己会发出令人羞愧的呻吟声而震惊。

挑逗的手指刮蹭着他颈子上的毛发，一只手掌已经平稳的放在了他的肩胛骨上。加雷斯自己的手毫不优美地在这个奇怪的男孩身体上周围盘旋着，不知道应该碰哪里——如果他们应该像现在这样亲密接触的话。

不一会儿那男孩就开始扯他的衣衫，把两个人的胸口压得贴合在一起，又试探性的威尔士人带向房间另一头的双层床垫边缘。加雷斯任他把推到自己仰躺在床上，用手肘支撑着身体，那男孩骑在他的腰上。

“哇哦，慢点儿？”加雷斯抵抗到——当然只是口头上的——当灵活的手指解着他的白色纽扣衬衫，那孩子笑着好像他听明白了而且选择无视他的要求，他转而去轻舔威尔士人的下颌线。

加雷斯一瞬间觉得自己的思绪跑的很远，极度渴望搞明白现在这超现实的场景。这个男孩儿是谁？是盗贼吗，还是骗子？还是一个毫无幽默感的恶作剧的无名参与者呢？马塞洛也不是第一次开玩笑地给加雷斯的住处塞一个伴侣。但这不能解释这男孩儿全身湿透，好像他是穿过亚马逊雨林来到这里。加雷斯应该担心精神错乱暴力或者是性病传染吗？

但当有一个人是如此的诱人，又笑的如此诱惑的时候，运用逻辑是很困难的。这男孩简直是美丽的——他太美艳以致于看着并不真实。

他的思想不可避免地向身下的欲望低了头，身上的男孩收起下巴亲吻他的锁骨和胸口，手掌摩挲着他的臀部和大腿，一根挑逗的手指时不时地拂着他裤子的拉链。

“操。”加雷斯看着天花板呻吟着，那熟练的舌头碰到了他肚脐的凹陷处，顺着腹部的稀薄的毛发一直向下，一直到他的腰带上。

他的裤子很快被脱掉了扔在一边，视觉和触觉也好像被扔掉了一样。当温暖而急切的嘴唇包裹住他充血的阴茎，威尔士人感到这可能是自己经历过的最满足的性爱时刻。

那晚加雷斯享受了他人生中最好的一次口交，“奇迹海岸号”甲板上的庆典音乐和跳舞的脚步声都在他混沌的大脑中的回声渐渐消退着。

在他自己的高潮过后，加里斯尽职尽责地回报了对方，只为了那个陌生的男孩发出的第二轮邀请。通常威尔士人不会拒绝这件事，但时差和旅途疲劳已经发挥了效力，加雷斯甚至没有意识到他在做爱的时候睡着了，直到他在自己的小屋里醒来，独自一人，黏糊糊地躺在他堆成一团的短裤底下。

他环顾着房间，前一天晚上的的所有事物都还在：他的行李还是那样，还没有拆开。加雷斯觉得脸颊发热，一阵尴尬席卷着他的胃。如果一个人和他在一起却睡着了，自己会怎么想？他和那个男孩度过的时间是那么的短暂和离奇，却十分愉快，希望那男孩不要把这睡着当作是对他个人的侮辱。

他洗了澡，穿上了干净的衣服，走出自己的房舱爬到了露天的甲板上，他走到庆典的中央，穿过和着曼陀林狂野的弹奏摇摆的男男女女，还有一些人坐在堆满佳肴和辛辣的肉类食物的桌旁。他看见塞尔吉奥和伊克尔在吧台边，怀里抱着咯咯作笑的女孩儿马塞洛和克里斯在桌子旁边休息，正对着葡萄牙人耳语着什么，一边热切地看着舞池。

“你去哪里了？ _兄弟_ _ **[3]**_ _。”_ 巴西人对在他们身边坐下的加雷斯说，“你错过了半个派对。”

“睡着了。”威尔士人难为情地说，严格来说这不算在说谎，“我累坏了。”

马塞洛转了转眼睛，“天啊，你有时候真像个老年人。不过既然你来了，也许可以帮兄弟一把。”

“别管了，好吗。”克里斯喝着饮料说，“你在做毫无意义的一件事。”

“什么事？”加雷斯问，马塞洛推推他的肩膀，熟悉的笑容爬上他的嘴角。

“克里斯想跟那个火热的俄国妞聊聊，但他现在在这儿生气因为她正跟一个塞尔吉奥那样品味的人跳舞。”

加雷斯转向舞池，看见中心有一块空地——之前的那个男孩儿，穿着他的难看的黄色衬衫——正在跟一个长腿的深发白人女孩子跳贴面的桑巴热舞。

“——我告诉克里斯去追他的姑娘。”加雷斯几乎意识不到马塞洛还在说话，“你长得也不差，舞跳得也不错，所以值得一试不是吗？”

在那一刻，男孩儿碰见了加雷斯的注视，他的面容一下明亮了起来，连他怀里的漂亮姑娘都不能让他露出这样的神情——至少加雷斯这么想。

那个奇怪的男孩儿放开了俄国美人，靠近了他们的桌子，加雷斯紧张起来，他试着微笑但感到一阵尴尬。

“你认识这个小混蛋？”马塞洛对他低声说，威尔士人把他推开了，眼睛没从正在走进的人身上离开过。

男孩儿停在了三个朋友之前，安静地点头微笑示意，他伸出手跨过桌子抓住了加雷斯的手腕，他的手掌不再湿透，但仍然滚烫。加雷斯站起来，跟着他走进了人群中，他能感到后背怀疑目光的重量。

虽然马塞洛可能不是这样打算的，但加雷斯成功的从克里斯的姑娘手里把这个漂亮的男孩赢了过来。

第二天早上，加雷斯在穿过厚重的天鹅绒窗帘的一道太阳光线的照射下醒来，他坐起来，揉着自己僵硬地脖子，克里斯在他身边轻声地睡着，四肢伸开，占据了双人床的大部分空间。加雷斯迅速的观察了一眼，发现这是克里斯的房间，幸运的是他们俩都穿着适量的衣服，没有可耻的事情发生。

威尔士人关上眼帘，尽力去回想可能存在的记忆碎片，但他什么都没有想起来，就跌跌撞撞地跑进浴室把胃里的东西吐了个精光。他在镜子里的影子悲惨地凝视着他——头发潮湿而蓬乱，皮肤发灰，表情因疼痛扭曲。一颗黑色的、泪滴形状的黑水晶吊在他脖子上的银链子上，来自那个神秘男孩的礼物，加雷斯很确信这一点。

两片阿司匹林准备好了，整齐地放在浴室水池上的餐巾上。加雷斯没想过它们是怎么出现的，只是把药片倒进嘴里，又吞下了一大口水龙头的水。当他的大脑不再疼的要裂成两半之后，他终于可以开始思考了。

他记得在喝了那些花花绿绿的饮料之后，他的视线发花、脚下虚浮，但一个明显的笑容催促他继续着，哄骗他走进丝带和装饰灯下的舞池里。加雷斯记得那个漂亮男孩的亲着他的嘴唇，靠在他的怀里，穿着他的衣服，但是他记不得问了他的名字。

加雷斯开始找他——从甲板到休息室再到每一个他可以进入的船舱里，他询问旅客们和工作人员，有些人见过他描述的这个人，但没有人知道漂亮男孩是谁或者在哪儿可以找到他。加雷斯找了他几天，但无功而返，好像他只是在黎明到来时就从船上消失了一般。

在他们旅行第一周结束的那个晚上，“奇迹海岸号”停在莱蒂西亚充满节庆气氛的海岸线上，莱蒂西娅是哥伦比亚在亚马逊河上的主要港口。他们在傍晚时刻上岸，乘客们沉醉于当地文化中。他们的远足恰逢夏季的高潮，加雷斯和克里斯一起看风筝表演，他戴着哥伦比亚配色的项链，伊克尔和塞尔吉奥点了饮料去配他们的发甜的肉食，而马塞洛在和一个穿白荷叶边裙子的女孩的调情。

加雷斯几乎一周没见过那漂亮的男孩，他几乎失去了希望。但他很快在哥伦比亚的街头表演者里找到了熟悉的身影——他弹着一把西班牙吉他，站在一个年老的索要小费的绅士旁边——加雷斯没有犹豫的抛下了朋友，穿过拥挤的人流，走到能听见那现场演奏的乡村音乐的范围里。

拿着蜡烛的女人挥舞着花色的裙摆，举着红手帕的男人在他们身后跳舞，轻敲着帽檐。加雷斯看着，静静的等着，直到那男孩终于在一片人海中发现了他的面孔，他笑了起来，好像他也热切的盼望着两个人的再相见。

鼓声渐渐弱了，最后一曲和旋轻轻地被拨动起来，男孩把吉他塞给最近的同伴，准备跳到欢呼的人群中。

那个年长的绅士——差不多五十几岁——抓住男孩的胳膊，他严厉的灰色胡须做出一个阴沉的皱眉，加雷斯看着男人在男孩耳边耳语，一些听着模糊但严厉的话语，男孩只是做了个鬼脸摆脱了他，不管他说了什么，男孩选择无视它。

“哈梅斯！”年长的人对着跑开的人吼着，“哈梅斯！”

加雷斯张开手臂把他抱进怀里，男孩的手臂也环着他的腰，他正经地亲了亲加雷斯的唇角。

“你叫哈梅斯。”加雷斯说，男孩微笑着点了点头，“我的名字是加雷斯。我真高兴找到了你。”

加雷斯觉得自己是个有耐心的人，对伴侣的边界十分警惕，没有征得十足的同意之前从不着急做任何事。但哈梅斯正好相反——他诚实、热切、欲求不满。

两个星期以来他们一直秘密的私会，做着匆忙的口交或者穿着一半衣服做爱。威尔士人终于偷来了一个只属于他们俩的夜晚——远离他爱打听的朋友们，也远离他枯燥的旅行安排——他终于可以用自己想要的方式拥有哈梅斯，让他赤裸的躺在自己酒店房间的床上，祈求着被满足。

哈梅斯在轻声呜咽，手指抓着脑袋旁的被单，牙齿咬着发红的嘴唇，他浑身颤抖把他的臀部送到加雷斯的手指上，催促着威尔士人继续。加雷斯稳住男孩的身体，让他安静些，他亲吻着他颤抖的腹部，舔着他肚脐附近的凹陷，哈梅斯抬起了腰，但什么都没碰到。

“耐心点。”威尔士人轻声哼着，把一个吻压在男孩的阴茎头上，哈梅斯发出了一声疯狂的声音，在加雷斯离开的时候又沮丧地呻吟着。威尔士人转着自己的两根手指，直到它们埋进哈梅斯的下体里，直没到指关节。他在一个点刮蹭着，哈梅斯喘息着，手里紧抓着脑袋上的枕头，加雷斯告诉他不要碰自己的下身，哈梅斯显然用尽了忍耐，确实没有这么做。

“你太漂亮了。”加雷斯轻声说，他靠过去亲吻男孩的嘴唇、下颌骨，他亲着他的嘴角，温柔的咬着他的下嘴唇，哈梅斯张开嘴，已经准备好让他进来。

加雷斯抽回了手指，只留在指尖还放在里面，他按着周围收缩的肌肉，哈梅斯扭着身体，他呜咽着，威尔士人却在笑。他挑逗到男孩软弱无骨的躺在他身下，哭喊着抽噎着，直到加雷斯最后把阴茎捅进他温暖潮湿的入口里。

“让我操你好吗？”他说着，把手掌放在男孩的大腿上，那两条腿最后紧紧地环着他的腰，哈梅斯了点头，把脸埋在威尔士人的颈部。

加雷斯慢慢地挤进去，爱人的牙齿咬在他的肩上，一个不小的分神，他停住了，给了男孩充分的时间适应，直到哈梅斯的眼睛乞求着他，臀部扭动着催促着他加速。

“好了，好了，不再逗你了。”威尔士人柔声低语道，他吻过那短短的浓密的头发。

他调整好角度以一个平稳的速度抽送着，看着哈梅斯皱着眉头开始呻吟，脸色通红眼睛潮湿，加雷斯亲吻着他颤抖的眼帘，把男孩睫毛上的眼泪吻掉。他用手包裹住哈梅斯的下身，感到他的全身颤抖，他下身的欲望不可控制地紧绷起来，

他进去之后哈梅斯的叫声足够把加雷斯推向高潮的边缘。

“每一个文化里都有关于能变换外形的生物、骗子和夜行生物的传说，巴西也不例外。‘水妖’在巴西葡语里是一个表达‘迷人的家伙’的单词，这是一个用来描述河居生灵的术语，这些生灵会变成人类或者动物的形态，动物形态时它们通常是亚马逊河豚，那是一种有着长吻部的亚马逊河淡水河豚。”

加雷斯感到他的眼皮变得沉重，昏昏欲睡。夜里的空气很温暖，充满着令人沉醉的丛林花香，他们过于热心的导游唱歌般的声音在威尔士人的脑子里变成了雾状的回音。探索古色古香的科尔代鲁镇是塞尔吉奥的主意，尽管它的完整性已经被旅游业改变了。他们的导览旅行集中在当地的神话和传说上，当木质的船只泛游在浅而多沼泽的运河上时增添了几分怪异恐怖的气氛，在轻轻地人工波浪摇摆中加雷斯忍不住地打哈气，跟哈梅斯度过的夜晚变得愈加频繁，这就意味着威尔士人几乎没时间睡觉。

“水妖是很好奇的生物，它们常被庆典和户外派对吸引，在那里它们可以享受音乐和舞蹈。人类形态时它们通常皮肤白皙、举止优雅，喜爱明亮的色彩。但它们的变换总是不完全的——最重要的特征就是它们脑袋上的呼吸口。当然，魔力越强，不完全的痕迹越少。”

加雷斯心不在焉地抚摸着自己的黑色泪珠项链，宝石在他指腹下冰凉的不正常。马塞洛拿一根手指戳他的肋骨的时候他被弄醒了，突然的动作让整艘船晃动，威尔士人因此得到了一些警告的眼神。

“除了它们的变形能力，水妖还以诱惑人类做他们所想之事而闻名。绑架是它们的传说中常见的主题，水妖绑架与它们相爱的人类——通常是年轻、漂亮的女孩儿——把她们带入 _迷人之境_ ，那是它们起源的水下天堂王国。大多数的女孩都再也没出现过，至少是活着或者精神正常的出现。”

马塞洛又戳了他一下，加雷斯这次有了准备，在他抽回手之前抓住了他的手腕。

“你想干嘛？”加雷斯嘶嘶地说，给了他的朋友一个他能做出的最凶的眼神，但他这次看见的不是通常的稀奇古怪的笑容，而是一双担忧的眼睛。

“兄弟，我们需要谈谈——谈谈哈梅斯。”

加雷斯挑起了眉毛：“谈哈梅斯的什么？”

“那孩子真的很古怪——我刚才在想——”

导游的目光看向了他们鬼鬼祟祟的耳语，马塞洛闭上了嘴，装作端庄地笑了笑。

“孩子们被禁止在夜晚去河岸边上，”她继续说，“有时候圣职人员被召唤来驱散水妖，消除他们的魔法。尽管人们相信水妖族群正在衰弱，但它们仍在南美数量巨大，并强烈的表达着它们的存在。”

后半夜，当他们到达旅馆的时候，马塞洛把加雷斯拉到一边，诉说着自己的担忧，“哈梅斯不是我们邮轮上的游客，他也不是船上的工作人员。”

威尔士人耸了耸肩，“所以呢？”

“我看见你们俩在一起了，目前为止我们停靠的每一个城市你们都在一起，这一共超过500英里了。”

“他跟哥伦比亚的街头表演者一起弹奏吉他和曼陀林。他们可能是旅行乐队，这没什么大不了的。”

“他告诉你的吗？”

加雷斯茫然地盯着他的朋友看了一会儿，“好吧，不是。他不——”

“上帝啊！加雷斯！”马塞洛抓着他的肩膀，表情因为沮丧扭曲着，“你到底出什么问题了？你看不出来你跟那——那东西做的事情有什么问题吗？他在追踪你啊！”

“看在他妈的上帝的份上！”威尔士人甩开巴西人的手，感到了深深的冒犯，尽管他对于这段对话的发生都感到意外，“我跟哈梅斯做的那些事跟你没有关系。”

也许他的音量太高了，又或者他的动作太突然，加雷斯看见他的伙伴们转过来看他，带着质疑的神色。

“我们现在不要把一切都搞砸了。”伊克尔试着让大家冷静一下，“我确信马塞洛只是想帮忙。”

巴西人皱起了眉头，声音低到一个严肃的调子上，不管是不是故意的，他们现在有了听众，“两个晚上前我们离开玛瑙斯的时候，我看见哈梅斯潜进了海湾里。”

“我看见很多当地的孩子都这么做。”克里斯说，“尤其是在渔村附近，他们是优秀的游泳家。”

“我们一小时前进30英里！”马塞洛反驳道，“而他跟上了我们，我看见他爬上船尾——迈克尔·菲尔普斯也不能游得这么快！该死的海豚也不能游得这么快！”

加雷斯生涩地咽了咽，不知道如何回答。哈梅斯那晚去了他的房舱，又一次全身浸满着河水，他们一起度过了一个美妙的夜晚，加雷斯什么也没问，当面对哈梅斯时他从不问问题。

“天啊，马塞洛，你听上去疯了。”克里斯皱起了眉毛。

“也许哈梅斯是那些水妖。”塞尔吉奥笑着说，“不管它们叫什么。”

“迷人的水妖，”马塞洛纠正着他的发音，他的表情依然严肃，加雷斯觉得脖子上爬满了鸡皮疙瘩。

“别告诉我你信那玩意儿。”塞尔吉奥拍拍两人的背，“而且那些海豚似的东西不是只追求漂亮、年轻的处女吗？我们这儿只有加雷斯啊。”

“我回威尔士的时候，你会跟我一起来吗？”一天夜里加雷斯问，哈梅斯的睫毛正颤抖着合起来，他的呼吸开始变得平稳。

“又或者你想我待在这里？”他得不到回答，又添了一句。哈梅斯翻了个身，脸埋在他的颈项里。

哈梅斯从不说话，他应该能说话——从他的喘息、呻吟，甚至笑容里能判断出来——但是出于一些深沉的原因，他选择沉默，甚至与马塞洛或塞尔吉奥这种可能与他沟通的人时也这样。性是加雷斯少数能听见他声音的场合，尽管很奇怪，但他们之间几乎不需要语言。他们的动作、呼吸和心跳是他们自己的言语。

性从来不复杂，但人类的生活却复杂透顶。这段对话在加雷斯脑海里酝酿了许久，因为他们在一起的时间像指间沙一样在减少。

“你可以告诉我你想要什么吗？”加雷斯问，哈梅斯亲着他的脖子，下巴，最后吻上了他的嘴唇，那几乎是抱歉的吻。

南美大陆有如梦幻，但没有美梦会得以永恒。

旅途的最后一夜他们在马卡帕外的一个小镇停留。庆典接近尾声，加雷斯有些伤感地看着店铺主人拆下商店和树木上绑着的曾经明艳的装饰物。那晚他跟克里斯在外面吃晚饭，在一个能看见亚马逊河岸的当地餐馆里。生蚝嚼着乏味，难得有一次克里斯几乎自己一个人在说话。

离午夜还有一刻钟的时候，加雷斯在小镇广场上找到了哈梅斯，年轻的男孩在街道和建筑昏暗的灯光下看起来惴惴不安，周围几乎没有人。

“怎么了？”加雷斯问，伸手去摸他的胳膊，它们潮湿着，但水分在蒸发，男孩的黑色背心和短裤也一样。

哈梅斯依旧什么都没有说，他让加雷斯抓着他的手腕把他拉近、亲吻他的前额和脸颊，“让我给你看看我们今晚过夜的地方。”

加雷斯梦见彩色的立柱，白色的沙，天空里落下黑色的泪滴。但他的梦突然被惊扰了，他的门被狠狠地撞开。他能感到哈梅斯从他的怀里被带走之前的紧张，黑色的身影在猛拉着他们的被单。

“什么——操——你们做什么？”加雷斯在黑暗里茫然的摸索，却被坚硬的手按倒。

哈梅斯被推出门外的时候发出了一声小小的哭喊，那声音足以让加雷斯再一次反抗起来，他踢了其中一个入侵者一脚，用手肘打中了另一个的鼻子。当他跌跌撞撞追着那被带走的男孩到门外时还在解缠在腰间的床单，他在酒店大堂的主门口撞见了马塞洛，对方吃惊地睁大眼睛看着他。

“是你——”加雷斯的动作愤怒的扭曲着，“你做了什么？！”

“我只是说我们——我不知道！我不知道发生了什么！”马塞洛似乎真的吓坏了，加雷斯觉得不应该在这里耽误。村落的广场泛起了火焰的赤红，他心里的沉重感告诉他哈梅斯就在那里。他朝那个方向跑过去，马塞洛跟在后面。

伊克尔、塞尔吉奥和克里斯也在旁观的村民中，他们惊恐地看着二十多个的一群人——有些挥舞着火把、另一些举着粗大尖锐的棍棒——他们把哈梅斯推倒在地上，他的手掌和膝盖刮蹭在不平整的鹅卵石步道上，他身上除了加雷斯的底裤什么都没穿。一个头发花白的男人穿着层层叠叠的深色袍子，他凶狠的拉着男孩的头发，把他的脑袋从一边扯到另一边，他向哈梅斯的脸上扔着什么粉末，他开始尖叫，尖锐的声音在空荡的夜空里凄厉而寒冷。

男孩跪倒在地上，双手捂着眼睛，另一个男人用靴子踢他的肚子，他被踢得侧卷着身体。

“操！”加雷斯大冲着蒙面的身影大声吼叫，但他又一次被挡了回来，“你们他妈的离他远点！”

他听见马塞洛用巴西葡语在喊叫，他从威尔士人身边冲过去，但也被挡了回来。

年迈的男人又抓起哈梅斯的头发，拽到他的整张脸到一个看的清晰的角度。哈梅斯闭着眼睛，泪水冲掉了他脸上的粉尘，那些东西在他的皮肤上像燃烧的灰烬一样发着光。男人冲着加雷斯吼着他听不懂的一些东西，他把哈梅斯的头按在地上，把他的头发拨开，露出了脑袋上的开孔，那呼吸孔很小，只有一个拇指的大小。

“是水妖…”马塞洛轻声说，哈梅斯看向他们，他的眼白像滴在水里的墨一样染成了深色。

一个男人啐他，其他两个对着他的胸口和腿踢打着。哈梅斯挨打的时候几乎不出声——没有威胁、没有求饶——每次只有小小的压抑的悲鸣。他流出来的血像其他生物一样也是鲜红的。

“住手！”加雷斯求着，他碎裂的声音背叛了他，他冲着那些充耳不闻的人喊，“求求你们放他走吧！”

殴打没有停止，加雷斯从未觉得如此绝望，如果哈梅斯示弱也许暴行会停止，他多希望哈梅斯不要再坚持着坐起身来。

“ _消失吧_ _ **[4]**_ _。_ ”年迈的男人说，哈梅斯又一次被狠狠地打在腹部，完全掀翻了他的身体，他开始咳血。

但他坚持着用手肘和膝盖爬起来，摇了摇头。

“ _那就尝尝这个_ _ **[5]**_ _！”_ 年长的男人吼道，哈梅斯被拖到一个位置，被人残忍地在伤痕累累的面孔上再扇了一掌。施暴者在他的身后留出了一条通路，哈梅斯允许离开了。

加雷斯挣脱出一只手拼命地晃着，“走吧！离开这里！”

哈梅斯气息不稳地抽泣着，他的眼睛穿过整个广场定定的看着加雷斯——又绝望又抱歉。

“没事的，哈梅斯。”威尔士人抑制住声音里的颤抖，“走吧，我会去找你的，我保证。”

他看见哈梅斯蹒跚着站起来，胳膊紧紧抱着受伤的腹部，他困难而无力地穿过人群中唯一的出口，鲜血从他的右膝上淌下来，在堆叠的尘土上留下闪亮的黑色痕迹。村民朝他啐着、嘲笑着，用可以拿到的任何东西朝他仍过去，但男孩仍然坚决地、一次也没有回头地走着，最后消失在黑暗的丛林里。

他们被扣在那个小小的村庄里三天，当地人待他们很好，吃的也不错，满足了他们所有的要求——只剥夺了他们离开的自由。他们害怕水妖的魔法，马塞洛解释着，那种魔法只会随着时间消失。

这种说法在法庭上根本站不住脚，所以在法律援助到来之后，加雷斯和他的朋友们立刻被释放了。结果是加雷斯从他被送去的医院里逃出来也变得轻而易举——他们送他去进行所谓的心理治疗。

在两天的奔波周转之后，他终于在傍晚到达了亚马逊河的东海岸，落日橙红色的光辉褪尽在黑夜里，哈梅斯已经在日落之前在那里等他，他像他们第一次见面时那样毫发无伤、浑身赤裸，河水的淋漓波光模糊了他的下半个身躯。

加雷斯在迈入水中的一瞬间停住了。

“告诉我。”他舔了舔发干的嘴唇，“告诉我是怎么回事。”

哈梅斯颤抖着合上双眼的时候风起了，加雷斯听见一阵柔软的叮当声，他低头去看，脚边的石头上出现了一只海贝壳，一条从草地上延展出的细线在底部的洞口上环绕着。

加雷斯下意识地去摸自己的颈项上的宝石，它已经不见了。他转向哈梅斯想听听解释，却只看见在他刚才的位置上有一只巨大的亚马逊河豚——它在升起的月光下是淡淡的粉色，散落着灰色的雀斑。

威尔士人迈入水中，他的脚步因为不平整的河底而跌跌撞撞，他一直走到可以触碰那只河豚的地方，河水环绕着他的腰。他看着那闪亮的黑色眼睛，伸出手抚摸着它丰满的前额和连着小尖牙的长长吻部。他从没这么近的看见过这样的生物，亚马逊河豚看起来原始、古老而神秘。

加雷斯闭上了眼睛，倾过身子在河豚的吻部印下一个虔诚的吻。当他再张开双眼的时候，哈梅斯又出现了，他垂着脑袋无声地抽泣，加雷斯把男孩抱进怀里，把他的脑袋塞到自己下巴底下。。

“没事的。”加雷斯安慰着，尽管他自己都不知道“没事”到底意味着什么，他抚摸着哈梅斯的背，直到他冷静下来在他怀里不在抽动。

他们就这样站着，宛若永恒，加雷斯知道这样的时间永远不会够，哈梅斯把他们的拥抱分开，他把加雷斯的手放在自己的手掌当中，仔细地观察的加雷斯的脸。最终他轻轻地拉着他的手，领着他往更深的河水里走去。

加雷斯带着不安随着他走进河水里，直到水面慢慢漫过他的胸口、锁骨和脖颈，直到他的双脚再也触碰不到地面。哈梅斯还在他身边，手臂环在他的腰上，嘴唇贴在他的脸颊一侧。

他在水下开始踩水，希望威尔士人也模仿他这么做，但加雷斯没有跟着做，于是他回到了他身边。

“我——我很害怕。”加雷斯说，羞愧涌上来。

哈梅斯安慰般的亲吻他，留给加雷斯足够的时间去适应。等他再次完全浸没在水面之下时，加雷斯这次跟了上来。

他紧闭着双眼，试图忽略肺部灼烧般的疼痛和理性上的恐慌，他的细胞在尖叫着要求着氧气。他抓着哈梅斯的手臂，用力之大一定会弄疼他，但哈梅斯还在他身边——一个令人安慰的陪伴——直到威尔士人感到跳跃的光线敲打着他的眼皮、脚下踩着柔软干燥的细沙。他们身边的水为空气所替代，当加雷斯呼吸的时候，他可以闻到忍冬和绣线菊的香气，飘散在温暖的午后微风中。

全文完

——————————————————————————————

2017/4/4

[1]原文为西班牙语

[2]原文为西班牙语

[3] 原文为西班牙语

[4] 原文为葡萄牙语

[5] 原文为葡萄牙语


End file.
